Broken
by Ms.Sucker for romance
Summary: Broken : Music one shot song : Seether & Amy lee : Broken He wrote a duet for him and his ex-partner / ex-girlfriend to sing together , but ended up singing it alone ... or so he thought . I OWN NONE! OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORY! UNDERSTAND! GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN**

InuYasha sat backstage strumming his guitar to the lyrics of the song he'd just written .

It wasn't exactly his happiest song , and it was _supposed _a song about how lover's felt when they were away from the one they loved . It was also _supposed _to be a duet between he and his now former girlfriend Kikyo , but thanks to the hidden confession ( in which he wasn't supposed to hear ) she made to someone over the phone on one of their dates he ended it .

FLASH BACK

InuYasha sat cuddling his girlfriend of 2 years Kikyo … she was not only his girlfriend , but his singing partner . They had started dating when he had begun to get more popular as celebrity (wonder why? Lol) and he started wanting a partner to share the fame with so why not his girlfriend ? He'd remembered how Kagome had warned him and argued that the whole thing was a bad idea , but he figured it was a best friend (Kagome) just being concerned , so he'd ignored it and tried hard to assure her he wasn't making a mistake .

InuYasha and Kikyo were cuddling until Kikyo left to go to the bathroom . InuYasha got up to go to his room to get something and as luck would have it Kikyo was dumb enough to enter the bathroom in his room , he heard Kikyo on the phone with some one talking in a hushed voice .

' _yes , sweetie '_

_(Pause)_

' _no I'm not falling in love with him '_

_(Pause)_

' _I promise baby ' _

_(Pause)_

'_I told you once I make it big I'm dumping his sorry ass '_

_(Pause)_

'_NARAKU! How can you even accuse me of falling for that … that HALF BREED! I told you he is just to help me get my name out there and then I'll be 100 % committed to us '_

_(pause)_

'_In his bathroom he thinks I'm just using it '_

_(pause)_

' _yeah I know to be careful of his sense of hearing when we're talking '_

_( Pause)_

' _Ok … I love you too I gotta go now , bye ' _

InuYasha folded his arms across his chest as she came out of the bathroom . Kikyo jumped some startled that InuYasha was there waiting for her , she smiled falsely with her hand on her chest .

" _You scared me Inu Honey …" , _there was a long pause before Kikyo smiled at him and spoke again ,

" _how about we go out to the movies or dinner or something … you know something public instead of being cooped up in the mansion all evening " , _InuYasha growled lowly before speaking ,

" _Why do you wanna go out so badly _Kikyo _? " , _he said his voice dripping with venom when he said her name , " _Huh ? Is it because you wanna spend time with me ? Or because you just love the flash of the paparazzi cameras that are sure to follow … or is it the tabloids that publicize your name that you like ? I mean take your pick ", _Kikyo had a dumb look on her face as she pretended ,

" _InuYasha … are you feeling alright sweetie ? " , _she said putting her hand on his forehead he smacked her hand away glaring lethally at her .

" _Kikyo if your gonna lie to my face for 2 WHOLE years AT LEAST have the decency to tell the truth when you're lies have been found out " , _Kikyo still acted confused .

" _InuYasha … sweetie your confusing me " ,_

" _GET OUT KIKYO ! " , _he said pointing to the door of his room , " _We're through … OH and your also fired " ._

" _FIRED!_" , screeched Kikyo , " _what do you mean fired ?"_

" _Fired … hmm , lets see , Fired : your being let go , out the door you go , I'm giving you the pink slip , take your pick of which one you like I don't really care how you wanna put it just get out and stay out " _

" _Y-you can't fire me … we have a concert to do and all of the songs we do are duets … you can't fire me because it'll possibly cost you your career " . _

" _See that's where your wrong " , _he smirked , " _I've done countless solo acts before you were here AND after you started working with me so I don't have to worry about my career and now that your fired neither do you " , _he smirked again before yelling at her to leave , which she did after a few moments of arguing .

__________________________________________________________________________________

InuYasha shook his head clear of the memory continuing to strum the melody of the new song on his guitar he stopped when there was a knock at the door .

" _Come in " , _he shouted gently continuing to gently strum the melody lowly .

" _Hey " , _came a female voice from behind him , there stood his best friend Kagome . She too was a singer , but she and he didn't really sing the same types of music , she was more of a pop , Rock , Alternative singer while he was either alternative or just rock . She was also beautiful , about 5'6 with a slim waist , long black hair waist length , an innocent yet gorgeous face , and dark amethyst eyes , she was wearing a fuchsia and black tank top that said ' iROCK ' with a crown in the middle and ' Punk Rock QUEEN! ' written beneath it in cursive , with black skinny jeans . She smiled as she walked further in ,

" _Are you ready for tonight ? " , _she asked .

" _yeah " , _he answered picking up his speed in strumming as the speed in the song increased ,

" _are you singing any of my favorites ? " ,_she asked raising an eyebrow .

" _see for your self " , _he said handing her a program of the concert , she looked down the list nodding her head in approval of all the songs … until she got to the last one .

" _InuYasha .. Why are you singing broken ? … I thought that was a duet " , _she said raising an eyebrow she was confused … ever since InuYasha told her about what happened with Kikyo she didn't think this song would see the light of day .

" _Yeah it is … I'm just singing it alone " , _he shrugged . Kagome frowned ,

" _InuYasha as the excellent music artist I know you are you know that …" _

" _when a song with a certain number of parts is being sung by less than that number it won't sound well … I know , I know " . _he said reading her mind ,

" _Well if you know so much why didn't you pick another song to do until you got a new partner ? " _.

" _Because Ayumi ( his manager ) said I needed to sing a new song and this is the only one I wrote so … " _

" _Is there anything __**I**__ can do to help … ya know interrupt the ending of the concert with one of my songs ?… get one of the artists you sang with before to help you ? Or worse I can call Kikyo ? " , _shuddered Kagome . InuYasha's eyes went wide and he shook his head frantically .

" _NOOOOO!!!! " , _he shouted , " _I'm fine Kagome , and whatever you do DO NOT CALL KIKYO! "._

After he said that his manager came onto his intercom signaling it was time for him to go on stage , he waved goodbye to Kagome and as soon as he left that's when Kagome began to go to work helping her friend . She turned on the flat screen in his dressing room watching the concert from backstage while frantically dialing numbers on her cell phone trying to find someone willing to sing with InuYasha for his final song . The concert was flying by so Kagome knew it , the last song was 3 songs away , she was currently on the phone with one of her good friends who did a few songs with InuYasha ,

" _OH! Well enjoy your vacation to Europe Kyoko take lots of pictures of Kimi for me so I can see how big she's getting ( pause) alright bye , bye " , _Kagome sighed snapping her phone close and cursed . She found no one to help InuYasha with his final song. Kagome paced the room frustrated , when she rushed past the chair InuYasha was sitting in she saw something white fall on the floor. She walked over to it and picked it up from off the ground , she stared with wide eyes as she realized it was the lyrics to his last song. She skimmed over the lyrics quickly . This was one of the times she thanked Kami she had a photographic memory . She waited until he was ready to sing the last song before heading back stage .

**ON STAGE**

InuYasha , smiled at the crowd that was cheering and screaming . He bowed , then sat on the stool that was provided for him , InuYasha traded his electric guitar for his old wooden one and began to strum the guitar gently as the last song began to start . He waited for the band helping him to finish the intro before he opened his mouth and sang into the mike ,

InuYasha : I wanted you to know thatI love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...

I keep your photograph and

I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

**He was confused that when he sang the chorus to the song … that it also sounded like a woman was singing with him . **

You've gone away,

you don't feel me here, anymore

**InuYasha opened his mouth to sing the part that would've been Kikyo's , but was interrupted by the audience cheering and screaming again and a woman singing . He turned his head and saw Kagome walking onto the stage singing into the mike in her hand . **

Kagome : The worst is over now And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

**She walked over to him and stared into his eyes as she sang . **

There's so much left to learnAnd no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

**Kagome grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers as she lead him to the edge of the stage , and continued to look into his eyes as they sang the chorus together again .**

Both :

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away...

Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone... You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore

As the song ended the crowd was now on their feet screaming and clapping again . InuYasha kissed Kagome's cheek and whispered a thank you in her ear , she smiled before nodding her head .

________________________________________________________________________

After the concert InuYasha and Kagome went out to eat together laughing and talking . Years ago Kagome had discovered she was in love with InuYasha …but she did nothing to pursue a relationship with him , she wanted to change that … and she was going to try it tonight .

" _Kagome … thank you for being stubborn and helping me out " , _smiled InuYasha . Kagome rolled her eyes ,

" _Well thanks. 'Cause that's EXACTLY the kind of thank you I wanted to hear " , _he smiled .

" _Seriously Kagome … I want to repay you some how … I'll do anything " , _Kagome gasped as an immediate option popped into her head ,

" _Well … you could repay me by …. Um d-dating again …. I have someone in mind " , _she blushed playing with her straw.

" _Really ? … describe her to me " , _he said sipping his drink ,

" _well … she works in the same biz we do … she's absolutely in love with your music , she has waist length black hair and … " _

" _Are you trying to set me back up with KIKYO!? " , _he asked angrily , " _I thought you were my best friend ! How could you even try to get me to go out with her again ! ? " , _shouted InuYasha .

" _I __**am**__ your friend Inu- " _

" _Then WHY are you trying to set me back up with Kikyo ! " _

" _InuYasha I'm not trying to set you up with Kikyo ! if you'd just lis- " _

" _If not Kikyo then who is it … a Kikyo clone !? " , _she frowned at that statement .

" _HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A KIKYO CLONE! ", _she yelled absent mindedly as she stood up out of her seat .

" _K-kagome ? What're you talking about ? " , _he stuttered .

" _THE GIRL I WANT YOU TO GO OUT WITH IS ME !… " , _she shouted letting her bangs fall over her eyes , " _I love you InuYasha … I think I've always loved you and I'm tired of you not noticing the person that could be the one for you has been in front of you for years " . _With that said she rushed out of the restaurant in a hurry , InuYasha stood staring into space , had Kagome seriously just said she loved him ? He shook his head clearing his mind before rushing off after her to the on place he knew she would be .

____________________________________________________________________________________

With Kagome …

Kagome sat on a bench in Sengoku national park mumbling some of the lyrics to the song she'd written called 'stop this song ( lovesick melody) '

You say the sweetest things and I

Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song

My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you

Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)

(Someone stop this)I've gone to far to come back from here,

but you don't have a clueYou don't know what you do to me

Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along

Someone stop this song, so I won't sing...

" _Was that the song you sang at the new years eve concert last year ?" , _interrupted a voice from behind her . Kagome didn't have to turn her head to know who it was so she simply nodded .

" _Did I inspire that song ? " , _asked the voice as it neared her . She nodded as she felt the owner of the voice seated himself next to her ,

" _Well … remember 2 years ago when I wrote that song ' you and me' ? " , _he asked … she nodded , " _well that song I really wrote for you" , _he blushed .

" _Really ? " , _she asked now looking up at him ,

" _Yeah " , _he nodded his head … " _sooo … " , _he smirked , " _You love me huh ? " . _Kagome didn't lie like how she probably would've a long time ago , she nodded .

" _Yeah … I do " , _

" _Well … in that case " , _he pulled her into his lap encircling her waist with his arms , " _what would you say If I said I loved you too ? " , _she gasped blushing unable to say anything .

" _Ok __… so what would you say if I said let's advance from dating to you being my girlfriend ? And then we'll see where that takes us . " ,_

" _I'd say yes " , _she whispered quietly ,

" _Good . " , _he answered simply as he turned her around in his lap and kissed her passionately . When they pulled apart they both whispered ,

" _I love you " ._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**IMPORTANT: MUST READ!**

ME: OK I Know it was corny or cliché or whatever , but I don't really care I was bored … SORRY ! I haven't written in while I've just been reading A LOT! Writing A LOT! ( both fan fics and non fan fics ) And taking time to read some time to check out some of you guys stuff … I'll try to post my new story ( which you all voted on ) ' Best friend business ' , but my new story , ' Love me like you'll never see me again ' should be up before that one . ALSO! My story ' Irresistible me ' is on hold until me and my helper can sort out what to do with it . NO FLAMES ON THIS STORY!

I love you ALL !

REVIEW OR ELSE! LOL

LOVE YA MEAN IT

JA NE

XO XO XO

- Ms. Sucker for romance


	2. AN: I Am Not Dead

_**OKAY! I AM NOT DEAD! **_

**Hello everyone. I am finally back. I got a new computer, and everything. I have some new things to share.**

**First off: I will be getting rid of some of my stories. Yes, that is correct. In fact, the only story that might be remaining when I'm through is **_**Love me like you'll never see me again**_ **and I might be revising that. **

**I was younger when I wrote these fanfics and looking back on them... I THINK THEY'RE SO STUPID! I feel like gutting myself every time I look at them. Don't worry though... if you liked them I MIGHT do a (much needed) remake on them, so they will be new and improved. But, we ALL know what the word "might" means when I say it. **

**Second: I WILL BE CONTINUING LMLYNSMA (wow). I actually like that one. Hopefully it'll trasfer to the site better than the others. I have half of the new chapter done I just have to get the rest together. **

**Three: I promise to TRY my hardest to make my fanfics much better. I've been taking my "Vacation" time to write my own stories, and I'm actually quite pleased with them. Of course there are grammatical errors, but (according to my unofficial editor) there aren't many. **

**Four: As much as I love InuYasha I may start writing on other things (categories if you will). I've read some AMAZING books while I was "away". My new circle of writing and reading nerds introduced me to a lot of them. **

**I just wanted to let you guys know. :) I hope you guys aren't **_**too**_** mad. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I will be writing still. I'm actually very happy to start getting back into my FFs. :D**

**I hope you guys welcome me back with some reviews. I changed a lot, yes, but ONE about me thing that will NEVER change is... my no flames rule. Please respect it. Pleases don't flame me. And I hope you enjoy my FFs. **

**Love, Ms. Sucker for romance**


End file.
